Patapon DLC: "Awaken, Our Uberhero!"
Patapon DLC: "Awaken, Our Hero!" Storyline (Intro) IT: The Patapons could never have imagined how beautiful IT was. The trees were lush and serene. We no longer hunted for food, and simply climbed the trees to get fruit. The water was clean and sparkled like a crystal. All around were the future generations of young Patapons who ran with smiling eyes. We have established a great civilization thanks to the three great generals: Ton Yarida, Chin Taterazay, and Kan Yumiyacha; all who possessed the spirits of the trifecta who helped the Hero of Lore. They thought this peace would last forever and never end, but it seems that this final victory is not at hand. Meden, our great oracle, had seen a vision of something... horrible. It was disastrous and it head for Earthend. Our three great generals took council with each other and realized that the only thing that can save the Patapons was to awaken the Uberhero, who has been slumbering for years. Now Great God Name Here, we beg of you, give us your guidance to prevent this cataclysm that would lead to our cruel DOWNFALL! About A downloadable content that takes place after the Patapons found Earthend. It will serve as the mini-prequel of the next Patapon game. Of course, you can always play the next game without playing this but it will give you more of an in-depth knowledge of the next game. This can be downloaded in PATAPON 3 only. It consists of 15 stages to return back to the Tomb of Tolerance and the last stage, the Depths of Jealousy. It consists of a new army to fight with, no Uberheroes (sadly), but the three generals shall acquire new abilities and reclaim the power of the extraordinary miracles. Get ready to strategize because this will be a very difficult DLC. Stage 1: Gates of Eden The path on the boundaries of Earthend, very beautiful and very serene. This is where various plants grow to be harvested by '''Nokapons. '''Many vicious creatures try to pass here to reach Earthend. Levels Level 1: Garden of Eden Lots of different enemies from various locations come here to go to Earthend for eternal happiness. Plants here are designed here to protect the Patapons and their allies. Vicious plants will be at your hand to protect the '''Three Generals'.'' = Approx. Level: 32+ Reward: 2 Jeweled Chests (Level 25+) = Level 2: The Great Barrier The Great Barrier protects Earthend from being invaded. The most formidable monsters pass here, only to get killed in the Garden of Eden. Expect hordes of Giants and Salamanders, and a vicious comeback of a terror boss. = Approx. Level: 35+ Reward: 1 Purple Jeweled Chest (Level 27+) = Stage 2: Outside Eden Once a scene where the first disobedience and banishment from Earthend took place. It is said that one Patapon who was born with the spirit of God Name Here and one Patapon who was born with the beauty of life were banished here for disobeying God Name Here's orders. Thus, Patapons were forced to reach Earthend once more. Now, it's a beautiful savanna filled with vicious monsters. Levels Level 1: Outside the Barrier New monsters come to invade Earthend. Protect Earthend while you're here and be quick because the onslaught is '''ENDLESS.' (High Knockback Status Recommended)'' = Approx. Level: 36-38+ Reward: 1 Jeweled Chest (Level 25+) = Level 2: Aid from a Snake and a Raven The three Great Giants have come to block the generals way to the Depths of Jealousy! Go and defeat them with the aid of Covet-hiss and General Gong! '' = Approx. Level: 40+ Reward: 1 Purple Jeweled Chest (Level 27+) = Stage 3: 'Divine Mountain Range' ''None at the moment. Category:Missions Category:DLC